Real Life Quidditch
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: What if there was a deeper meaning to the places on a quidditch team? What if someone gets placed as a Seeker because that's what they really are? Here's a look at the players and how they really carry the weight of their position, even out in real life.
1. Keeper: Ron Weasely

A/N: In honor of the final movie, which I still haven't seen, coming out I'm going to write this four (maybe more, if people like it) chapter story. It will take people that have played on the quidditch team and show just what that position really means when paired up with their life. What I see when I think Keeper and Seeker and Beater and all those other spots.

I hope that everyone else enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>KEEPER<strong>

The Keeper is an essential part to every game of Quidditch. He is who blocks the other team, the enemy, from making goals and scoring points. He is the guard of the goal posts and, as such, one of the most important players in the game.

But he is always outshone by the players that are out flying around the field; by the beaters and the chasers and always, _always_, by the Seeker.

Ron Weasely was a Keeper long before he joined the Gryffindor quidditch team and he will be a Keeper long after that team falls apart; and along with the team, the school and all that he once held dear, ripped out from under him in a horrendous burst of flame and spells.

His position is one that he resents and holds dear all at the same time.

Before Ron joined the team, he was the self-appointed guard for his friends. Harry was the leader, the Seeker, and always rushed into danger without worrying about his safety. Hermione was the brains, the Chaser, and kept them on level ground; throwing off the teachers and, sometimes, the other students.

That left him to protect them.

To _gaurd_ them.

For a while, people saw that and they were grateful. They acknowledged him and laughed with him, not at him, and they were his _friends_.

Then Voldemort rose back to power and everything changed.

People didn't believe Harry when he told them what had happened at the graveyard. Ron stuck by him, protected him from the worst of the comments by laughing louder then he normally would. Ron stuck up for him, picking fights with people that had been his friends when they bad-mouthed Harry. Ron stuck with him, even when the teachers themselves didn't.

He didn't complain when his brother, his Percy, was disowned by the family for not believing what Harry said. He didn't say a word when his fellow Gryffindors turned their nasty looks and their jeers on him as well.

Ron followed Harry out into the war, quitting school and quidditch and leaving everything and everyone behind, so that the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't be on his own. Wouldn't be defenceless and ungaurded.

But people didn't see that. They saw him running away with Harry, hiding behind Harry, making Harry protect _him_.

And then they saw Harry shine when he defeated Voldemort, even though he wouldn't have done it on his own, and Ron faded back into the background again.

Went back to gaurding his goal posts.

His friends.

His family.

He was a Keeper, on the field and off of it.


	2. Beater: Fred and George Weasely

A/N: I don't think this one turned out as good as the first one. Terribly sorry everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>BEATER<strong>

Next to the Keeper, the Beaters are the most ignored of the players. They are the ones that keep the bludgers away from their team-members, the protectors, and the ones that keep the game running smoothly. Without their skills at flying and their sharp eyes, swift and powerful all at once, then no one would be able to stay in the air long enough for the game to even begin.

They are fighters and protectors, and treat their team as they would their family.

And out of the Gryffindor beaters, none have embodied that position better then the Weasely twins; Fred and George, together on the field and off of it.

As Beaters, it was their job to protect the rest of the team from bludgers and to send the raging balls back at the oppisite team. They took that lesson to heart, because it was one they knew to follow off the field all ready.

In a family of seven, they were the middle children. Three older and three younger. And they loved their family, more then the loved their jokes, and just a little less then they loved each other; the bond between twins is hard to beat, even in death there will be no one who can love you more.

So they do what they could to protect their family, even before they started going to Hogwarts. Little Ginny and Ron was their responsibility, even if Ron would rather be with Percy then he would the two of them, and they took that responsibility to heart. Even the older boys, Percy and Charlie and Bill, had to be looked after by the twins. Not in the same way as Ron and Ginny, but in the sense that without Fred and George they would go nuts with stress and never smile.

Life was hard in the Weasely house, too many mouths and too high of prices at the markets, but Fred and George did their best to keep a smile on everyone's face.

At school, they were much like they were on their brooms. They took the members of their team and they 'adopted' them into their family. On field, they played with a vicousness that no one would expect from them, taking every hit their team-mates recieved as a personal failure. Off of the field, they used their jokes to cheer the others up and show them a lighter side.

They were warriors and they were protectors, standing strong before whatever threatened the people they loved; be it another quidditch team, a bully, or a wizard set to destroy the world.

But they wanted peace and they wanted their own lives and they set out to get that. They started their joke shop and they started their own dreams.

And when they had to choose between keeping that dream alive and running their shop, versus fighting alongside the rest of their family in the battle to end all battles, it was all that Fred and George could do to turn that sign to 'CLOSED'.

They went into battle alongside their family, fighting and cursing like there was no tomorrow, and it was like they were out on the pitch all over again.

Even if they were looked over in the fight, the Golden Trio gaining all of the love and the glory in the after math.

Fred and George were Beaters; and when Fred left, George became even more of one.


End file.
